Department of Implausibility/Deletion Policy
While this wiki is full of useful pages that are well written and enjoyable, some pages are on this wiki either do not belong here or are intended to cause problems. Such pages will be deleted by an admin. How to mark an article for deletion? If you're a user without sysop rights, you don't have the authority to delete a page. Blanking a page is not a recommended method to delete an article (unless if you're not the author) and you may end up being blocked for the means of vandalism. If you think an article doesn't belong here or it's intended to cause problems, click the "Edit" button next to the title on the upper left corner of the page and add this template under the name . . Also add it to this category talk of deletion candidates. If within a week most users agree it should be deleted, an admin may delete the page you're nominating. It helps by avoiding yourself getting blocked or causing disruption to the site. How to delete an article If you're an admin, you have the ability to delete a page, but be very considerate, as deleting a page for no valid reason can get you demoted and perhaps blocked. So, make sure that most users agree that the page should be deleted within a week of the page's nomination here, and to check what links to the nominated page and it's history to prevent the deleted page to end up on and if the page was useful, but messed up by massive vandalism. To delete a page, click the arrow pointing down right to the "Edit" button located right next to the title on the upper left corner of the page. to open the Edit toolbar. From the list displayed there, click "Delete" at the second to the bottom of the list, below "Move" and above "History". Later, type in the reason and click "Delete Page" and you're done. Good reasons for deletion Here are the good reasons a page should be deleted. *The page is not alternative history. **Other kinds of speculative fiction are not allowed here, because there not under the scope of this wiki. If your article is well written and plausible, you may choose to move the page to another wiki in which it is appropriate, go to embassy or ask an admin of the wiki you would like to move your article to and , as any users can export articles but only admins may import articles. ***For future histories, please go to Future or the Future Verse Wiki. ***For alternate future histories, please go to The Alternate Future. *The page is poorly constructed and structured. *Copied of from AltHistory Wiki or another wiki. (Plagiarism) *Duplicate pages. *Copyright violations/derivative work/fan fiction. *Spam, troll or vandalism articles. **Articles meant to advertise links, websites or real life products and merchandises, meant to insult or offend a user or simply plain nonsense *Authors request **For authors or caretakers, you can either blank the page or mark it for deletion. *Housekeeping *Broken/unused redirect Bad reasons Here are bad reasons for deletion *You do not like it. **Everyone has different opinions on what articles they like or do not like. *It is offensive or biased. **However, if it's so offensive, it is obscene, or intentionally offensive, meaning it is made to discriminate, cause harm or insult another user or users, it will be deleted and the author may perhaps be blocked. *Implausible/unrealistic/no stated POD **Everyone has there own opinions of plausibility, but if it contains fantasy (for example; hoaxes, protoscience, cryptid creatures (unless if it has to do with evolution), magic or anything that defies the laws of physics or it's impossible in reality), it will be deleted. *It is biased. **All speculative fiction are biased in some degree, because there based on what the author would like for it to happen or based of the author's favourite country or politician. *It has bad spelling and grammar. **It is sometimes exceptional for users to check and correct spelling and grammar in closed articles. Alternatives for deletion *Improve/Adopt *Obsolete *Merge: In some very rare situations, an article unattached to any timeline can be merged into an existing timeline if the original author agrees or he/she cannot be contacted after a reasonable amount of time *Redirect *Userfy *Disambiguation Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance Category:Department of Implausibility